Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Applause Light Lavender.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Applause Light Lavenderxe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program Inventor in Ashtabula, Ohio and Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely flowering Impatiens cultivars with compact plant habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the winter of 1997 of a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 97-439-1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 96-633-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Applause Light Lavender was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in controlled environment in Ashtabula, Ohio.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Lompoc, Calif., since November, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from the parent selections primarily in flower and leaf color.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Applause Light Lavenderxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Applause Light Lavenderxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Compact and mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit, dense and full plants.
3. Dark green leaves.
4. Freely flowering habit with flowers positioned above or beyond the foliage.
5. Large, light purple-colored flowers with white-colored centers.
6. Tolerant to full sun conditions and low and high temperatures.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the cultivar Applause Lavender, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,650. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Applause Lavender, in the following characteristics:
1. Upper and lower leaf surfaces of the new Impatiens were green in color whereas upper and lower leaf surfaces of the cultivar Applause Lavender were green tinged with purple.
2. Plant of the new Impatiens had narrower leaves than plants of the cultivar Applause Lavender.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Applause Lavender.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens was lighter purple than flower color plants of the cultivar Applause Lavender.
5. Peduncles of plants of the new Impatiens were darker green in color than peduncles of plants of the cultivar Applause Lavender.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Kicarl, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,370. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Kicarl, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were shorter, more compact and more mounded (not as upright) in plant habit than plants of the cultivar Kicarl.
2. Upper and lower leaf surfaces of the new Impatiens were green in color whereas upper and lower leaf surfaces of the cultivar Kicarl were green tinged with purple.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Kicarl.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens was lighter purple than flower color of plants of the cultivar Kicarl.
5. Peduncles of plants of the new Impatiens were dark green in color whereas peduncles of plants of the cultivar Kicarl were purple in color.